gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Trial of the Matoran
Trial of the Matoran is a story chronicling the lives of a brave group of Gekkak-nui Matoran. Chapter One Note: Read Sea of Shadows first Matoran were walking around, checking out statues in a Po-Matoran's shop. All of a sudden, a Kanoka disk hit a security guard and more disks flew until all the guards teleported somewhere else. The devious Matoran that was the cause of this moved towards the owner. "Give me all your..." He fell down, stabbed by a Ko-Matoran, who grabbed the robber's disk launcher and began fighting the other robbers. Other Matoran picked up weapons and began fighting. "You can't beat Dark Talon," said a evil Matoran. As he finished his sentence, he was hit by a disk and frozen solid. Disks struck statues crushing them; the owner was desperately trying to protect his work when he was hit by a disk and turned into a blob of goo. The leader pulled out a new weapon, blew up a large portion of the shop, and killed several Matoran. After a bit of fighting, the leader grabbed a bunch of widgets and sneaked out, followed by his underlings. "They left, but many Matoran still died!" "I know," said the Ko-Matoran. "We should form a team." "What should we call ourselves?" "What do you mean?" "You know, something cool," replied the second in command. "The order of Matoran" said the Ko-Matoran. Chapter Two This chapter does not follow the events of this story A mysterious being sat on a rock. He thought of Teridax and his Plan, and that no matter how powerful Teridax got, he was just like the Barraki: one minute, the controller of everything, the next a Matoran legend that most beings will think was make-believe. His plans, on the other hand, where different; being the dictator of the universe was impossible, but power was not. A being walked up behind him. "Soon enough," said the first being. He walked over tho the beach and stared into the night sky. He could clearly see Bara Magna, close to the Red Star. However, he directed his gaze somewhere else, close to Bara Magna. "Soon enough, soon enough." ---- Makuta Kaluu was running. The Brotherhood had finally started looking for him. Chirox and Bitil smashed him into the wall. "Why not come to Karda Nui with us?" they said. Chapter Three This chapter does not follow the events of this story The being held a telescope in his hand and saw Leviathos making his way to Gekkak-nui. Then he looked a the huge cities of Gekkak-nui. "It will all be mine," said the being. "Very, very soon." Chapter Four The Order of Matoran were having a meeting. "Where does Dark Talvon take all the things they steal?" said a new member. "You will soon learn that we have no clue what they do with anything," replied the leader. "They have to have a base," said an anxious Kiw-Matoran. "We live all over the island, and I haven't even heard rumors about a base!" said a Matoran of Plasma. "I've lived in Le-Gekkas my whole life," said another. "The vehicles they stole from the testing areas were enforcement vehicles. They had weapons, and that is what they wanted: vehicles with weapons. Now they'll head to Fe-Gekkas for more weapons. That is where we wait, and then we follow them to their base." The Le-Matoran got a huge applause. "Then we go," said the Ko-Matoran leader. Five This chapter does not follow the events of this story Makuta Kaluu landed with a thud out side Roxtus. He quickly shapeshifted his wings away. "I want to see Tuma," said the Makuta. "He is not available," said the guard. "It would be a pity to put Tuma through the labor of picking a new guard after I give him my information," said the Makuta threateningly. This Skrall, quite frankly, did not trust the being in front of him. He did not look entirely like a Skrall, and although he claimed to be mutated, the guard had never heard of gaining that many powers. He had even heard reports of the being flying, but he also knew what he could do to him if he made the being angry. "You know the way in," said the guard fearfully. The Makuta walked into Tuma's throne room, where he was talking to Stronius. "Tuma, I have an offer, and since he is here" — he gestured at Stronius — "I will include him." "It had better be important, or I will have you fed to the Spikit," said Tuma. "As you are probably guessing in the back of you minds, I am not Skrall," he said, shapeshifting. Tuma prepared to attack. In response, he said, "I am not baterra. In fact, I am from another planet, and let's just say I have a position of leadership for you." Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse